The Little Pink And Yellow Polka Dotted Book
by Two-Bits
Summary: Mrs. Green is doing a class journalism project. This is Crutchy's!
1. Free Write About Self

Journal Entry 1--Free Write About Self

This has got to be the weirdest thing ever. I mean, really! What on earth is this supposed to do? I mean, Mrs. Green is a _teacher_, not a shrink! What is she going to do with all this information? Keep it in her files so she can know every deepest, darkest secret? Or maybe it's for the CIA? Who knows. Mrs. Green could be working for the mafia!

Well, I've still got thirteen minutes. This is going to take forever. My name is Jamie Coldwell, but my friends call me Crutchy. I was born a gimp, so I have to use a crutch to get around. Some of the jocks used to make fun of me. My real name is James, but my mom's called me Jamie since the day I was born. So, when I came here, the jocks all thought I was gay, or something.

Eight minutes. What the heck am I supposed to write? Well, I'll tell you some random facts about myself. That's what this page is for, isn't it?

Well, ignoring the fact that my name is Jamie, I suppose the fact that I'm a Broadway geek doesn't help my cause, does it. I listen to all the classic Broadway plays: Les Miserables, The Phantom of the Opera, those sort of plays. I don't like the modern stuff: RENT, and whatnot. They just seem like wannabe plays, but that's just me.(1)

Two minutes. Well...I can't stand math. I like English, because I love to write, but I like to write stories, not journal entries. Now all I have is this stupid pink book. Yes, pink. The world is against me. Mrs. Green gave me a PINK notebook to write this stuff in.

Just shoot me.

YAY! Time's up. Ha HAH!

1--This is not how I feel, just Crutchy.


	2. My Good And Bad Habits

Journal Entry 2—My Good And Bad Habits

Ah, great news. Apparently someone got ahold of my notebook, so it is now not just pink, but pink-and-yellow polka dotted. They did _something_ to those damn spots, so I can't get them off!

Okay, breathe, Crutchy. Breathe…

Anyways, my habits…

Well, um, I tend to complain a lot about Mrs. Green. I mean, it's not like she's particularly mean, she just comes up with the stupidest stuff! Also, she's really prejudice against the guys! I mean, come on! Girls do stuff, too—Okay, I'm doing it again. Anyway, that one bad habit…

Ten minutes. Dang.

Okay, I guess some of my good habits are…Well…I don't write during math class, even though I'm sorely tempted to. That's pretty good.

Um…I listen to my showtunes really loud…That could be good, or bad if you ask me.

Eight minutes.

Another bad habit is that I tend to watch the clock. A good habit is that I wash off my plate and put it in the dishwasher after dinner. Let's see, my room's really messy, that's bad…Uh…I have a tendency to stare at certain females, that's DEFINITELY bad, but let's not get into that.

Score. Time's up. ((sticks tongue out))

Blast you, FFnet! You...you...anti-asterisks website, you!

Shoutouts!

T-R-Us: I know. I like RENT a lot, but some of the corny stuff...It doesn't really float my boat. But Les Miserables and the Phantom...WHEW! Don't get me started on those!

Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Thanks! Thanks for letting me do Crutchy!

newsiesfreak2519: It'll get more interesting, promise. Journals aren't really my area of expertise.

koodles4you: Thanks! No problem about the reviews. Short and sweet is fine by me!

Buttons14: Yeah, I didn't realise that. Like the new title? I figure it's a good enough excuse...


	3. My Greatest Dream In 100 Words

Journal Entry 3—My Greatest Dream In 100 Words

Hmm…Dreams…

Well, really, that's a debatable term. It could mean 'dream' as in the vision your brain concocts whilst you are sleeping…

Heh heh…_Whilst_…

OR it could be 'dream' as in your goal.

Well, anyway, my goal is to get some of my stuff published and get the nerve to ask somebody to the dance.

…Of course, not that I have anyone in particular, but y'know…

How many words is that?

Eighty. Well, eighty-one…two, three, four…All right, that'll go on forever. As for a real dream, I had a dream that I was in the middle of an ocean, on a floating playground, with my best friend from kindergarten. Two evil identical clowns came and stole him. And then I woke up.

Oops. I went over a hundred. Oh well. (1)

1. I actually had that dream. It was weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh. I haven't updated this in forever!

Jacky Higgins: Aha. No, I don't update either. As my readers well know.

* * *

Journal Entry 4--Betrayal 

All righty. Ten to fifteen minutes to write about betrayal.

Well, what the H-E-double toothpicks does _that_ mean? Betrayal as in here's where I'm supposed to betray my own secrets? Betrayal as in I'm supposed to betray one of my friend's secrets? Betrayal as in I'm supposed to talk about some time when someone betrayed me? Betrayal as in I'm supposed to talk about some time when I betrayed someone?

I asked Mrs. Green if I could get a dictionary, but she said no. Maybe that's considered cheating or something. Maybe she's got a dictionary fetish. Maybe she doesn't have any dictionaries. Maybe she's just anal.

Ah well...Hum...I think I'll just write about betrayal in general. Maybe I'll make up a story about love, woe, and betrayal. Yeah. Sounds like Shakespeare or something. William Shakespeare, not--

Yeah.

So, here goes nothing.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named...uhm...Spencer.(1) Yeah, Spencer can be a girl's name. Bite me. So, Spencer was a princess and...she...hated being a princess. So she jumped the barbed-wire fence surrounding her palace and ran to New York City. There she met...uhm...Kelly, who's a guy. (Are you catching on to the names thing?) And they fell in love. Unfortunately, Kelly had a terminal disease called Cowardice. He freaked out when he found out Spencer was the escaped princess, betrayed her to the CIA and she was thrown in jail. Then she escaped and shot him with her AK-47. It was awesome.

The End.

So there you have it. Betrayal.

(1) Spencer is a girl I met at camp who is Tom Felton's long-lost identical twin sister. You'd freak out if you saw her.


End file.
